


Never Bet Against a Demon

by LadyDanger420



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fearplay, G/T, Gen, No betas we post like men, Size Difference, Vore, at 2.30 in the morning 5 minutes after finishing it, dont make bets with demons yall it's just a bad idea, not really vore just threatened i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Lydia bets that Beetlejuice can't scare her enough to scream.Turns out he can, but it's a little harder than he expected.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz (mentioned)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	Never Bet Against a Demon

It started, innocently enough, with a bet. Lydia wagered that Beetlejuice couldn't make her scream in fright, and of course he accepted—being scary was a matter of pride to the demon, he  _ was  _ a bio-exorcist after all. Like all bets, there was a prize to be won, in this case a single open-ended favor that the winner could ask of the loser. And of course, a time limit of one week from the day of the wager, after which point Lydia would be the winner.

It was a Deal.

Beetlejuice didn't know what kinds of things frightened Lydia, but he did know what  _ didn't _ , courtesy of their three days of unlimited haunting several months back. No simple spooks or casual creepiness would do, no—he had to think  _ big _ .

The first two days were mostly devoted to getting a feel for what unsettled her. Spiders in her bed were gently placed back outside without any reaction, a snake crawling up from the drain just got a startled laugh. Lurking in the shadows of her closet at night and growling only earned him a pillow to the face (though he did get a wonderful shriek from Delia when the woman came up to put some dresses away while Lydia was at school).

She was definitely a tough nut to crack. Two days were already gone and passed, and he hadn't even gotten a gasp from the gothy teen. Time to pull out the big guns.

Of course, he didn’t spend  _ all _ his time plotting. They still hung out like normal, though with perhaps a few more pranks between them than usual, but that was all part of the game.

One night they watched a movie together, about man-eating giants that lived in the clouds. Beetlejuice thought it was a great flick, though he noticed Lydia flinching whenever one of the giants ate someone. At a couple points she even covered her eyes, scooting up close to his side like she was trying to hide from something.

_ Interesting. _

Charles and Delia had decided to go on a little vacation that weekend, which led Lydia to think that Beetlejuice would definitely try something then. Though, she hadn’t really expected  _ this. _

Upon waking up, her sheets had felt rougher than they should have been, and when she opened her eyes she realized why--she was now only a few inches tall. Even Miss Muffett, her little purple spider plush, was bigger than her.  _ Cool. _

She perked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside her door, turning to look at the door expectantly. The feet paused for a moment, before the familiar green-haired ghoul appeared through the door.

“Lyds? You in here?” He asked, glancing around the room curiously. Lydia waved her arms above her head wildly, unsure if he would be able to hear her if she called out to him. “Huh, guess not.” A languid shrug accompanied his words as he made his way over to sit on her bed, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs. He picked at his teeth for a second before noticing Miss Muffett, reaching over to pick up the little stuffed spider. Lydia gasped, stumbling backwards at the massive shadow cast over her by his arm.

“Heh, cute.” He murmured, fidgeting with the stuffed animal while humming quietly under his breath.

She just watched him quietly for a while, pressing a hand against her chest as she felt her heart start to slow down after the startle. Her legs were shaking from adrenaline as alarm bells continued to ring in the back of her mind, simple animal instinct screaming at her to  _ run, that’s a  _ **_predator_ ** _ , it isn’t safe to be here _ , but she refused to run away from her friend. Plus, it’s not like there’s anywhere she could  _ go _ , after all. She was all but stuck on top of her bed at her miniature size.

Beetlejuice wouldn’t do anything that might hurt her, anyway. He got worried about touching her when he wasn’t shapeshifted sometimes, concerned that he would cut her on accident with his claws. He freaked out if she tripped and skinned her knee. He could definitely be dangerous if he wanted to, he  _ was _ a demon after all, but he wasn’t a danger to her.

“Whoa, what’s this?” The familiar gravelly voice interrupted her train of thought, prompting the girl to look back up at him. Bright gold eyes were fixed on her slight form, which caused her heart to jump in her chest, but she still grinned in relief.

“‘Bout time you noticed.” She quipped, folding her arms over her chest and cocking an eyebrow. “Would you mind fixing this?”

He didn’t respond, just staring at her for a moment before stretching a hand out and picking her up off the mattress, fingers clasped firmly around her waist. She yelped in surprise, squirming uncomfortably at the pressure put on her torso. It didn’t hurt, but it definitely felt weird, and the look he was giving her didn’t help. A gasp escaped her when he dropped her into the palm of his other hand.

She shifted awkwardly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable under his sharp gaze. It was surprisingly easy to forget that he wasn’t human, but the almost palpable weight of that golden stare was a sharp reminder of his true nature. Her hands fidgeted nervously with the hem of her nightgown, trying to ignore the weird feeling of his calloused skin underneath her. It was warm, even through the fabric of her leggings, and squishy enough that it would be difficult to stand on. She didn’t try.

“Now, ain’t you an interesting lil bug…” He murmured, poking at her with one finger.

“Hey!” Lydia retorted, placing her hands on his fingertip and shoving it away from her with an irritated glare. “That’s not funny, Beej! I’m not a bug!”

Her indignation faltered briefly when he lifted her up closer to his face, squinting like he was having trouble seeing her clearly. They all knew that he was a bit farsighted, but surely it wasn’t this bad…? Could he  _ really _ not tell who, or even  _ what _ , she was?   
No, he had to be messing with her. Of course he was, this had to be the latest in his attempts to scare her.

~~_ It was working upsettingly well. _ ~~

She tried to forget how often she’d seen him munching on bugs in the backyard—of course he didn’t  _ actually _ think she was a bug, but the comparison and her own thoughts proved a distressing combination.

“Well, sorry, lil guy, but I don’t think Lydia wants creepy-crawlies in her room. Aside from me, that is.” Beetlejuice snickered at his own stupid joke, revealing snaggly fangs that made her blood run cold. 

_ Wasn’t it interesting, how characteristics that were normally simple oddities could strike terror into someone under different circumstances? _

“Bee-Beetlejuice, this isn’t funny anymore!” She stammered, scooting away from the sharp-toothed grin that was officially far too close for comfort. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs, a constant drumbeat telling her to  _ run run run get away hide _ .

The specter still didn’t respond, instead tilting his head to the side slightly and tapping a finger against his chin. “I wonder what you taste like, little bug?”

_ I wonder what you taste like. _

The words echoed in her ears, drowning out everything but her rapidly pounding heart. She was frozen in terror, struggling to breathe through the all-encompassing panic flooding her brain. 

How ironic, that the person who saved her life  _ twice _ would end up being the instrument of her demise.

She was jolted out of her oddly poetic thoughts at the feel of a slick wet warmth pressing against her, nearly overbalancing her. A disgusted grimace found its way onto her features as she sputtered, trying to push away enough to breathe. Unfortunately, her efforts only managed to make her even slimier, but before she could try anything else she felt something coiling around her waist. A glance down revealed what she had feared--his long, forked tongue was curled around her torso, lifting her from his palm easily. The panic she’d been feeling as an underlying buzz suddenly welled into an insistent roar while she struggled, trying to squirm free to no avail.

She scrabbled frantically for something to hold onto, but the feeble grip she managed was dislodged easily as he shoved her into his maw with a finger. The click of his teeth closing behind her echoed in her ears like a death knell, her heartbeat racing impossibly fast at the sound.

A low, rumbling purr surrounded her, soon accompanied by the pounding in her ears as he pressed her to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. She felt a tugging suction around her legs, and finally the panic rushing through her body rose to a breaking point. 

Lydia  _ screamed. _

**_“BEETLEJUICE!”_ **

She was only vaguely aware of the sensation of falling a short distance, her limbs trembling with adrenaline as she squeezed her eyes shut upon being blinded by a sudden bright light.

The feeling of something draped across her shoulders and wrapped around her back brought her back to reality, prompting her to unclench her fists and open her eyes after a moment’s hesitation. The first thing she saw was stripes, bold and eye-catching--eventually she became aware of a familiar gravelly voice talking to her, and looked up to see Beetlejuice staring at her in concern, hair streaked through with a dull yellow.

She shuddered, clutching the fabric around her shoulders closer--his jacket, she realized upon noticing the familiar scent of freshly-dug earth. He was holding her close with an arm around her back, leaning against his shoulder which had gotten a damp spot under her cheek.

“-Lydia?” He murmured, tipping her face up to look at him. “Oh, shit, fuck, you’re crying, I didn’t mean to- I just-”

Lydia sniffled, scrubbing at her eyes with a fist--she was dry, she absently noticed, though that fell far behind being alive and back to her usual scale.

“Are you okay?”

The girl shivered, tucking her chin to her chest as she pondered a reply.

“Ph-physical-cally or m-menta-ally?” She managed, choking the words past the tight knot in her chest. 

“I, uh, preferably both?” The demon responded, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. She stiffened, unconsciously ducking away from his hand at it approached, and he grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Don-don’t touch me right now, please.” She forced out, shrugging out of both the jacket and his hold. Getting to her feet was a wobbly maneuver, but she managed to keep her balance well enough. A short glance was shot his way over her shoulder--wary in a way she hadn’t looked at him in  _ months _ \--before she turned away.

“‘M gonna take a shower.” The mumbled statement probably wouldn’t be understandable to most, but she knew he heard her.

“I- yeah, okay. I’ll get outta your hair, then.”

And with the familiar _pop_ of air rushing to fill a previously-occupied space, he vanished, leaving her alone in her room once more.


End file.
